Catch me if you think you can
by Oddlypessimistic
Summary: Tadase and Ikuto have a race...this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the Shugo Chara characters....if I did, I would be a millionaire, an amazing drawer, and non-American. **

**_This story is dedicated to my best friend _Thoughts of a Shadow_. If you haven't read her stories, you neeed to. triple 'e'. She is one of the most talented writers I know, and I might not have a _FanFiction _account if it wasn't for her. So, here you go! Enjoy!  
_**

Tadase looked around. Where was he? He said he'd be here…. "Yo, Tadase-kun." A figure said as it swung down from a tree.

"Ikuto-Kun! What did you want to talk to me about?" Tadase asked. Ikuto smiled. "How about the two of us have a race?" He said. Tadase weighed it out in his mind. "Okay. Where?" "Not that kind of race. Lets see who can confess their love for Amu-Chan first." Tadase smiled. This was too easy! "Alright. Starting when?" "Now. But there are certain rules…" Ikuto hinted. "Rules?" "Yup! Rule number 1., you have to kiss her for ten seconds at least. Rule number 2., She has to not ditch you the entire time. Rule number 3., She has to confess she likes you too. Rule number 4., you can't have any help from anyone. That's it. Oh, Winner gets Amu-Chan as a girlfriend; Loser has to be the other's slave for a year. There's no specific place to do this, so feel free. I, being the good sport I am, is giving you a head start. Good luck." Ikuto said as he swung up into the trees again.

The next day, Tadase looked around. Ikuto wasn't in sight. He might have actually been serious bout a head start. Tadase rung the doorbell and waited. Amu's mother answered the door. "Oh! Tadase-kun! How nice of you to drop by! If you're looking for Amu-Chan, she's not here. She left to go see a concert with Rima-Chan. I think you can catch her if you try." She said. Tadase left and ran to the concert. It was packed! The ticket seller was closing down the booth. "Sorry honey, I sold my last tickets. You can't go in there now." She said, smiling sweetly. Tadase forced a smile and said, "It's alright. I was only looking for someone anyway. Thank you, though." He left and sat on a bench. Nothing was going right today! Tadase frowned. He stood up suddenly; deciding to wait by the gates until she would come out when someone cried out, "Look out!"

Tadase turned just as a cat crashed into him. "I'm so sorry! Uh-Tadase-kun?" Tadase looked up into Amu's surprised face. He himself was struck for a sentence. "A-are you alright?" Amu asked him, holding out her hand. "Y-yeah." He said, taking it and standing up. "What are you doing Amu-Chan?" He asked. "Oh, Rima-Chan and I went to see the concert, but the tickets were sold out, so we decided to take care of my aunt's cat for a while." She explained. Just then, a meow came from up the tree. They both looked up and saw the cat. Amu sighed wearily. "Catching X-eggs are easier than catching that cat." She said. Tadase smiled. "I'll get him for you." He offered. "No, It's fine. Watch." Amu said. She held out her arms as if she was going to hug someone and then said, "Come here, Ichiru." She said. Ichiru, or the cat, meowed and jumped into her arms. Rubbing his head under her chin, and purring loudly, Ichiru snuggled into her arms. Amu held Ichiru carefully and stroked his fur.

Tadase smiled at the scene. Soft laughter came from behind them. Only Tadase heard it. He turned and saw Ikuto. He smiled and gave Tadase the thumbs-up. Then, he disappeared. "Tadase-kun? What are you looking at?" Amu asked. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what concert it was." "You didn't know? It's Utau-chan's. She's been working non-stop since that new company hired her." Amu explained. "I see. I'm glad she's enjoying it." Tadase said, fake smiling. "Amuuuu-chaaaaaaan! Oh! Hey Tadase-kun! What are you doing here?" Rima came up and childishly clung to Amu's arm. "Just a walk in the park, really. My mother sent me to do some shopping, and this happened to be on my way, so I decided to take a detour." He explained. Just then, Amu's, Tadase's, and Rima's shugo chara came out from their hiding places.

Ran, Miki, Su, Kiseki, and Kusukusu all hovered around their owner's shoulders. Suddenly, Ichiru decided he liked getting chased more than staying in Amu's arms. He jumped out and ran off. "Ichiru! Come back here!" Amu sighed. "Well, we'd better go catch him. See you later, Tadase-kun!" Amu called, running after the cat. "Goodbye…" Tadase trailed off and sat down on the bench again, putting his head in his hands. He heard laughter over his head and looked up. Ikuto was sitting on a high branch above him. "Hahaha. Better luck next time, Tadase-kun! See you later!" He said, disappearing into the trees, leaving Tadase to his thoughts.

Ikuto sat on a branch, dangling his feet down towards the ground. He was watching Amu chase the cat, Ichiru. The cat thought she was playing with him, and so evaded her every move. Amu didn't really mind. She had lots of free time, and really liked Ichiru. He had treated her special because he seemed to like her more. Then, Ichiru came close to where Ikuto was. Amu was out of landing range, so he took the opportunity and jumped. He grabbed Ichiru, and held him gently in his arms. Amu had stopped in her tracks. "I-Ikuto-san! T-thank you." She said, taking Ichiru from his arms. "You seem really good with cats." He commented. Amu blushed **(Ikuto's shugo chara,Yoru, is a cat)**. "Ichiru seems to like me more than others." She said, not looking in Ikuto's eyes. "Uhhuh. When did you get a cat? Wait- don't tell me, you didn't like being away from me, so you got a cat. I'm flattered, but if you really can't stand being away from me for long, you should just tell me. I'll spend more time with you." He said, coming closer to her.

Amu blushed, still not looking in his eyes. "It's not _my _cat. It's my aunt's. And I'm just watching him for a while to earn some money." "You mean you don't care about the cat at all?" "Did I say that? I really like Ichiru. He really likes me. That's why I choose this instead of working at some restaurant." She said, defensively. "Huh. I'm glad you did." Ikuto said. "What?" "If you had chosen a restaurant over Ichiru, I wouldn't have ran into you." He said. "Oh." Amu stood there awkwardly until she said, "I'd better be getting back. My aunt wants Ichiru home by five." She said, trying to find an excuse to leave. "I'll go with you. She lives on the other side of the park, right?" "Y-yeah." "Then, I'd better go with you to make sure you'll be alright." "You don't have to!" "But I want to. Come on, let's go." Ikuto said, taking Amu's hand and starting forward. "Whoa!" Amu exclaimed as Ikuto pulled her along. "I-Ikuto-kun! Slow down!" She called, then, suddenly, Ikuto slowed down and swung right in front of her.

Amu bumped into him. "Ah! S-sorry, Ikuto-kun." Amu apologized, blushing slightly. Ikuto looked down at the cute girl right in front of him. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her right there, but that wouldn't work. Amu would be confused and wouldn't like it. But he liked to see her confused. Ikuto bent down a little and hugged her close. Amu was surprised at first, but relaxed a little. "Ikuto-kun, are you alright?" She asked. "I won't let you go with just an apology." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu was confused, and blushed. Ikuto pulled back to look at her face, delighting in her confusion. He touched foreheads with her, making her blush more. "I want to kiss you." He whispered, putting his hands on either side of her face. Amu blushed even more, and said a scared, "Ikuto-k-kun…" Ikuto cut her off with a passionate kiss. He pulled her close to him, angling his head to kiss her better.

Amu didn't pull away, but she was confused, surprised, and scared. When they finally broke the kiss, Amu stood there, in Ikuto's arms, gripping the sleeves to his jacket very tightly. She looked to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes. Her shugo chara had flown a distance away, along with Ikuto's. Ikuto held her, wondering how she could be so cute when hesitant to love. "Do you not like me?" He asked. Amu looked in his eyes. "N-no, it's not that..." She trailed off. Then, something rubbed at their ankles. It was Ichiru, wanting attention. Amu turned a little, and was about to bend down when Ikuto put his arms around her and held her close to his body again. But this time, she wasn't facing his direction. "You really like cats." He said. "Ah---h!" Amu said as he pulled her around for another kiss. Amu relaxed a little more, but still blushed. When they broke away, Amu was still blushing. "I-I really need to return Ichiru." She said. Ikuto smiled slightly and took her hand. "Then we'll go return him." He said comfortingly. Amu smiled and nodded. Picking Ichiru up, they both left, hand in hand, to Amu's aunt's house. At one point, Ikuto looked over to the bushes, and smiled at Tadase. He mouthed the words, 'I win.' The race was over.

**_Yeah, this is Amu-Ikuto pairing.....sorry Tadase-Amu fans. -_-  
_**

**So whatdaya guys think? This is my first story ever, so please be nice! However, if you hate it, it's ok. For those who might like it and want to read more, I might turn this into a multi-chapter. Please Review!  
**


End file.
